Bad Girl
'''Bad Girl - '''singiel kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Avril Lavigne z płyty Avril Lavigne w gościnie wystąpił Marilyn Manson Tekst piosenki Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl (bad girl). (One, two, three, four.) Hey, hey, I'll let you walk all over me me. You know that I'm a little tease tease, but I want it pretty please please. You know know x2 I'm crazy. I just want to be your baby. You can fuck me, you can play me. You can love me, you can hate me. Miss me, miss me. Now you want to kiss me. Choke me because I said so, stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad girl, don't you know? (Don't tell me what to do.) Come, get it, now or never. I'll let you do whatever, I'll be your bad girl, here we go. (One, two, three, four.) Miss me, miss me. Now you want to kiss me. (Mm... you're a bad girl.) Baby, you know I want a little taste taste, so let me take you all the way way. You know you'll never be the same same. (You fuckin' bad girl.) One night, you won't forget the rest of your life. So come on over to the wild side, buckle up and, baby, hold on tight. Miss me, miss me. Now you want to kiss me. We both know that you love me, 'cause I'm so bad. Choke me because I said so, stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad girl, don't you know? (don't tell me what to do.) Come get it, now or never. I'll let you do whatever, I'll be your bad girl, here we go. (One, two, three, four.) been a bad girl 7x (A fuckin' bad girl.) Choke me because I said so, stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad girl, don't you know? (Don't tell me what to do.) Come get it, now or never. I'll let you do whatever, I'll be your bad girl, here we go. (One, two, three, four.) (Bad, bad, bad girl.) ha ha ha... Tłumaczenie tekstu Połóż głowę na kolanie tatusia, jesteś złą dziewczynką (złą dziewczynką). (Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery) Hej, hej, pozwolę ci źle mnie traktować. Wiesz, że jestem trochę złośliwa (złośliwa), ale bardzo o to proszę (proszę). Wiesz (wiesz), że jestem szalona. Chcę być twoją dziewczyną. Możesz mnie pieprzyć, możesz się mną bawić. Możesz mnie kochać lub możesz mnie nienawidzić. Unikasz mnie, unikasz mnie. Teraz chcesz mnie pocałować. Duś mnie, bo tak mówię, uderz mnie i nakarm moje ego. Byłam złą dziewczynką, czy o tym nie wiesz? (Nie mów mi co robić.) Przyjdź i weź to, teraz albo nigdy. Pozwolę Ci robić co zechcesz, będę twoją złą dziewczynką, zaczynajmy! (Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery.) Tęsknij za mną, tęsknij za mną. Teraz chcesz mnie pocałować. (Mm... jesteś złą dziewczynką.) Kochanie, wiesz, że chcę trochę smaczku (złośliwa), więc pozwól mi wziąć Cię na każdy sposób (sposób). Wiesz, nigdy nie będziesz taki sam (sam). (Ty pieprzona zła dziewczyno!) Jedna noc, nie zapomnisz reszty swojego życia. Więc przejdź na tę dziką stronę, bierz się do rzeczy i kochanie trzymaj się mocno. Unikasz mnie, unikasz. Teraz chcesz mnie pocałować. Oboje wiemy, że mnie kochasz, bo jestem tak zła. Duś mnie, bo tak powiedziałam , Uderz mnie i nakarm moje ego. Byłam złą dziewczynką, czy o tym nie wiesz? (Nie mów mi co robić.) Przyjdź bierz to, teraz albo nigdy. Pozwolę Ci robić co zechcesz, będę twoją złą dziewczynką, zaczynajmy! (Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery.) Byłam złą dziewczynką 7x (Ty pieprzona zła dziewczyno!) Duś mnie, bo powiedziałam tak, uderz mnie i nakarm moje ego. Byłam złą dziewczynką, czy o tym nie wiesz? (Nie mów mi co robić.) Przyjdź i to dostań, teraz albo nigdy. Pozwolę Ci robić co zechcesz, będę twoją złą dziewczynką, zaczynajmy! (Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery.) (Zła, zła, zła dziewczyna.) ha ha ha... Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne Kategoria:Marilyn Manson